In recent years, all of the countries of the world have introduced a moving picture distribution service, digital television broadcasting, and the next-generation archiving. In addition to stereophonic broadcasting according to the related art, sound broadcasting corresponding to multiple channels, such as 5.1 channels, starts to be introduced.
In order to further improve image quality, the next-generation high-definition television with a larger number of pixels has been examined. With the examination of the next-generation high-definition television, channels are expected to be extended to multiple channels more than 5.1channels in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction in a sound processing field, in order to achieve a realistic sound.
As a technique related to the encoding of audio data, a technique has been proposed which groups a plurality of windows from different channels into some tiles to improve encoding efficiency (for example, see Patent Document 1).